The Hate Cycle
by Otorisosa-kan
Summary: I hated you so much that I remembered your name...


**I have full permission from Sephirotha to post some of her stories on **

* * *

_I hate you_

I stormed through the school corridors, tears pooling in my eyes. They blocked out all the stares of concern from the other students as I began ascending the stairs, to the one place where I could find some sanctuary. I eventually reached the top floor, going into an empty classroom to open a window. I climbed out and climbed up to the roof where no-one could get to me. I lay in the sun, closing my eyes while breathing raggedly, the tears crawling out of my eyes and landing on the warm surface, evaporating almost immediately.

_We had only known each other properly for two hours_

My heart was beating, my cheeks were burning lightly, my chest hurt. I could hear their laughter, their laughs, all different pitches, echoing in my head. When I had enough of lying down, I sat up and picked a Pokeball off my belt. I opened it and Blaze, my Torchic, appeared before me. He cheeped and looked up at me with concern. I grabbed him and hugged him tightly into my chest.

"He prejudiced me," I whimpered "Right from the beginning. He doesn't even know my name."

Blaze cheeped and nuzzled his face into my chest soothingly.

_I can't believe I harboured a stupid crush for you_

"He even shot me down before I had the chance to show him how good we were at a Pokémon Battle…"

Blaze cheeped in annoyance and I nodded.

"I hate him, I don't even know why I even bothered going to that stupid club to get to know him."

I wiped away my tears hurriedly and Blaze cheeped soothingly.

"I hate him so much…"

_That was my first year at secondary school_

"Zerenity!"

I turned, Blaze as a Combusken now walking alongside me, turning with me. I scowled when I saw who it was.

"Shove off, I don't have time for you," I said and marched off, Blaze following me closely.

"No, wait!"

I resisted the urge to wait. I had to get over these childish feelings for him. He was nothing.

"Zerenity, I need to ask you something!"

"The homework for Professor Oak was to do exercise seven, all of the questions!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"No, wait!"

He grabbed my hand, anchoring me successfully. I refused to turn around but when he pulled me again, I looked up into his eyes.

"What do you want, Silver?" I asked.

Silver blinked in surprise.

"You remember my name?" he said.

"Of course," I said.

_I hated you so much that I remembered your name back then…_

"But you remember my name," I tilted my head, using my free hand to calm Blaze down as he growled at Silver warningly.

Silver hunched his shoulders.

"You were…hard to miss."

I felt myself blush as Silver tugged me forward.

"That comment I made back then? I didn't mean it in a harsh way."

"Then why say it?" I asked softly.

"I just don't battle girls."

A new hatred washed over me.

"I don't get myself involved with sexist boys!" I snapped and pulled my hand out of his grip and flounced off.

_That was my third year at secondary school_

"You know, Silver seems moody than usual today," Lyra commented as she sat down with me and Ethan.

"He's your boyfriend, sort him out," I grumbled moodily while eating my noodles.

"I don't know, he isn't really a good boyfriend," Lyra grimaced.

"Well why are you going out with him?" Ethan grumbled as moodily as me before drinking his orange juice.

"Well, he said that he's trying to get someone jealous."

_Oh, that's it!_

I stood up and stormed over to the redhead that was slouched over in the corner of the canteen. I grabbed a bottle of water and soaked it over him.

"Right!" I barked, hands on hips as he spluttered in surprise "You, if you're going to have a girlfriend, then for Arceus's sake, take care of her properly!"

I pointed to Lyra who watched with Ethan.

"She is a human being like you and me! You don't use human beings to get at other human beings, that's just being selfish! If you want to get someone jealous by using Lyra then forget it, you might as well dump her and forget about your egoistic plans to get at someone so I can at least have one friend who isn't grump twenty four seven! And are you listening to me…?!"

Silver kissed me and my whole face went red. I felt all eyes in the canteen go to me as I froze in position. When Silver pulled away, he pushed the hair out of my face while looking to Lyra.

"Lyra, you're dumped," he announced much to Ethan's delight.

I sat down due to the shock of having my first kiss stolen and Silver sat down with me.

"So, what do you want me to do now?" he asked with a smug smirk on his face.

"I want you to try and earn the approval from Blaze."

My Blaziken came out of his Pokeball and towered over Silver with a stern growl. I giggled.

"Good luck," I murmured while looking away to compose myself.

_That was my fifth year at secondary school_

"I hate her so much!" my son, Ginji whined as we walked home "She always follows me around, she never leaves me alone and she even stepped on Xeann!"

His Snivy sniffled as she rubbed her tail tenderly. I smiled sympathetically.

"Perhaps she just wants to be your friend," I suggested.

"No way! I don't want to be her friend!" Ginji sniffed snobbishly and I giggled.

"You know, I hated your father when I first met him," I mused.

"Yeah and he hated you too, I've heard the whole story."

I smiled wider.

"Then perhaps this Naomi that you talk about might be your wife soon."

"No way!"

I laughed.

_That was his first year at secondary school_


End file.
